Finally Falling
by tumblrandunicorns
Summary: Klaroline one-shot.


**Klaroline fanfiction**

Caroline hadn't been home this late since Tyler's last visit. She sneaked into her house and made sure her mom is asleep, and then carefully tip toed into her bedroom.

"Caroline."

Caroline's heart jumped a little, even though she knew exactly who it was. She turned her lights on, "get off my bed, Klaus."

Klaus didn't reply. He didn't move. He just sat there still as a statue. His curly brown hair was tangled and his icy blue eyes never left the direction of Caroline's closet.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she threw her coat at him. "Get out, hybrid. I need to sleep."

Klaus sat there for a few more seconds before he got up. He grabbed on to Caroline's chair—where she left a black lace bra hanging—and shot the blonde a suggestive look.

"Put that down!" Caroline demanded, feeling herself blushing. What the hell was he doing here in the middle of a night?

"I'm bored, love," Klaus said as he started flipping through Caroline's things on her desk. He picked up a piece of paper and waved it in the air, hinting for Caroline to come get it. "From Elena, I see," the corners of his lips formed his signature smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. "You're not bored," she said as she reached out her arm and tried to get the note back, "you're just drunk off your ass." She was definitely not in the mood to play come and get it with a thousand year old hybrid.

"Now why are you spoiling the fun, love?" Klaus asked jokingly. He grinned at Caroline as he picked up her black bra again and waved it in the air.

Heat rose to Caroline's cheeks. "Aren't you a thousand years old? Why do I seem like the mature one here?" she snapped. She turned around, trying her best to ignore him even though he was now flipping through all her old photo albums and baby pictures. "Get the hell out of my room, Klaus, I need to change."

Before she knew it, Klaus already pulled one of his annoying vampire tricks and was already standing right behind her. He placed his fingertips softly on the string of her tank top and his other hand on her shoulder. He gave her shoulders a teasing squeeze. Calmingly running his fingers down her blonde hair, he whispered into her ears, "I can help you with that."

Caroline could feel her muscles getting tenser. _Crap. _Could Klaus feel that too?

She turned around quickly and pushed him away. "Go home, Klaus. You're drunk."

"Oh, love," Klaus whispered, "is that charming blush for me?"

Caroline covered up her burning red cheeks. It has been hell of a night and she is not letting him get under her skin now. "I'm calling Rebekah."

"She won't pick up," Klaus said, "and don't bother calling Elijah either. They both have plans. They don't care about me."

He flopped on to Caroline's bed again and made himself comfortable this time. He placed his hands on her sheets and smoothened it and moved to make space for her.

Exhausted, Caroline stopped reasoning with him and sat down on her bed.

_What the hell is the bastard up to? _

Surprisingly, Klaus placed his head onto her shoulders and linked his arm into hers like a little boy sleeping in his mom's shoulders. He yanked her closer. His hair was buried in her neck. Caroline stared down at him. He was sleeping in her arms just like her puppy she had when she was five; except there is a familiar smell of alcohol on his breath. To her surprise, Caroline didn't have any intentions of pushing him away.

"Have you been drinking my mom's vodka?" Caroline had to break the moment.

"Yes," his eyes are still shut, "had some stuff to get off my chest."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know," Klaus mumbled, "family stuff. Rebekah…and stuff."

"What is it this time?"

"Just…stuff."

"Care to tell?"

Klaus forced a smile. "It's nothing worth your time, love."

"You wanted to be friends," Caroline snapped, "and friends talk to each other."

There was a moment of silence. Klaus sat up a bit, his arms still linked to Caroline's. His icy blue eyes met Caroline's and they stared at each other for a moment before Caroline looked away.

"Well?" Caroline said in an impatient voice to cover up the awkwardness.

"Rebekah said she wanted to run away with Matt."

"What?"

"She begged me not to tell Elijah." Klaus said, "She said she's falling for him and she needed to get away from everything here. Of course I said no; and we got into a huge fight."

"You guys fight all the time," Caroline said.

"It's different this time." Klaus said, "She said I…"

"She said you what?"

"She said I started everything. Everything that went wrong in her life is my fault. She said I ruined her life."

Caroline looked up at Klaus. His blue eyes were flooded with tears.

"She's my sister, Caroline. I never wanted to ruin her life," Klaus whispered, trying not to let the tears fall out, "what have I done?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around Klaus and tears were streaming down her face as well.

"It's going to be okay, Klaus." Was all she could come up with.

She could feel Klaus' hair twitching in her neck. Tears were streaming down his face, and he wasn't trying to stop it. His hands were strong; and they were holding on to Caroline's. His face was crumbled up. She could almost felt his pain. _Let it all out,_ Caroline thought, it has been too long.

She looked down at him and he looked up as their eyes met again.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus said all of a sudden.

"Klaus…"

"I didn't say it to hear it back," Klaus declared, "I said it to make sure you knew."

Caroline shifted away from him and stood up. She turned back to look at the hybrid. His tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't try to stop it. She didn't look away this time; she saw something in him—something she didn't know was there.

"You know what Klaus?" she smiled.

"What?"

"It's late," Caroline smiled as she reached for his hands, "I think you should spend the night here."


End file.
